¡¡Soy Chica!
by livi chan7
Summary: los actores del anime y manga digimon se ven en un problema cuando izzy, es golpeado por una maldición, que lo convierte en una chica. Ahora Tai tendrá que ayudar al amor de su vida a resolver su problema, mientras descubre como ser una chica. Yaoi.AU
1. Chapter 1 La maldición

¡SOY CHICA!

¡Hola! Soy yo con otra loca idea que me llegó de repente mientras leía gaanaru (no sé qué tiene que ver una cosa con la otra pero bueno…) espero les guste.

_Disclaimer: _lo de siempre, tai y sus compinches no son de mí autoría son propiedad de Hongo-sensei.

OK, esto es inusual, o quizá lo más loco que me haya pasado jamás, pero lo bueno, es que yo no estoy directamente involucrado, en realidad los afectados son mis dos mejores amigos del alma: Tai Kamilla (cuyo verdadero nombre es Taichi Yagami), e Izzy Izumi (Koushiro Izumi, les decimos Tai e Izzy… no sé por qué). Ellos son mis amigos del alma, mis compas, mis otras mitades (claro en un sentido completamente amistoso), etc, etc, etc. Pero, son un par de atolondrados a más no poder.

Te preguntarás por qué, bueno para empezar, presentaciones, mi nombre es Yamato Ishida, o Matt para los cuates, soy rubio de ojos azules (si, típico ¿no?), y de complexión delgada, pero bueno, basta de mí, regresando al tema, ellos dos, son un par de tontos despistados por una sencilla razón: se gustan mutuamente y ninguno de los dos se ha dado cuenta de lo que siente el otro. Sí son más obvios que Sakura y Shaoran, pero eso no parece ser suficiente motivo, pues los dos son un par de tontos.

Empecemos por el principio; descripciones. Tai es de estatura media (más bajito que yo, y me gusta molestarlo con eso) de ojos, piel y cabellos castaños, delgado, y bien parecido (claro según las chicas). Izzy es bajito (más que Tai, ja, ja), de ojos color azabache, cabello rojo carmesí y tez blanca. Ambos se conocen desde hace varios años, incluso antes de que comenzara a rodarse Digimon (si, soy actor ¿olvidé mencionarlo?). Y se han visto envueltos en situaciones comprometedoras, como cuando quedaron encerrados en los baños de un estudio donde nos iban a entrevistar, y se retrasaron las entrevistas MEDIA HORA (otra vez, ja, ja, ja) pero la verdad, ni siquiera por eso, se declararon, es más, son lo que se le llama coloquialmente, "gays de clóset".

Pero el destino no se equivoca y a veces tiene que hacerte pasar por momentos raros, bizarros y demás, para que tomes las riendas de tu vida. Que ¿Qué pasó? Por favor, continúa leyendo.

Era una soleada tarde de verano, de año dos mil cuatro, Izzy acababa de cumplir los quince años (si, dulces quince), y nos dirigíamos a mi residencia para celebrarlo (si, soy muy presumido, TENGO RESIDENCIA Y TÚ NO, JA, JA), de camino a mi casita, pasamos por una de esas tiendas de adivinación. Ahí, tal como lo haría su personaje, se puso a criticar cuán inverosímil era la idea de adivinar el destino por medio de cartas o lectura de manos…

-…y eso de adivinar tu té ¿es en serio? ¿Puede alguien saber con quien te casarás leyendo tu té? –criticaba mi buen amigo pelirrojo cuando…

-veo que eres escéptico, ¿Por qué no te acercas para que te lea tu destino? –interrumpió una de esas extravagantes adivinas; con pañoleta, melena alborotada, ropa gitana y verruga en la nariz incluidos- tal vez no me creerás, pero al menos te divertirás – y acto seguido, Izzy se sentó en la silla frente a la mesita con la clásica bola de cristal-Mmm… ajá… ooohhh… aaaahhhhh… ¡no!

-¡¿Qué? –preguntó Izzy con intriga.

-veo que dentro de un futuro muy cercano te sucederá algo inverosímil que cambiará tu vida por completo.

-¿? – por supuesto, no entendió a que se refería.

-es un suceso que cambiará tu joven vida, para siempre, si lo sabes manejar será para bien.

-bueno, gracias, muchas gracias pero ya me tengo que ir. –le dejó dinero sobre la mesa y se dispuso a irse.

-¡escucha mi advertencia Koushiro Izumi! ¡Una maldición calló sobre ti! ¡Presta atención a las señales!

-si, claro, gracias –y todos nos retiramos de ahí. Ya lejos, Kari le comentó que era muy raro que la adivina supiera su nombre.

-¡por favor Kari! Soy actor, de seguro me vio en la Tv. –dijo el de los ojos azabaches con un muy notorio escepticismo.

-bueno, tienes razón –y sin ahondar más en el tema, nos fuimos a celebrar su cumple.

Las cosas no pasaron a mayores, ese día, después de celebrar, cada quién a su casa. Los problemas llegaron al día siguiente.

Esa mañana de domingo, el sol entró de lleno en la habitación, y su fulgor provocó que los azabaches ojos de mi inteligente pero despistado amigo. Se despojó de sus sábanas y extendió los brazos a los lados sólo para acto seguido gritar. Pues cual era su sorpresa, pues al agachar la vista encontró nada más y nada menos… un par de… ¡senos! Y no unos chiquitos como limones, quien sabe por qué pero eran como dos melones…. Ejemm… eran grandes ¬¬ u. Acto seguido procedió a revisar sus manos, eran delgadas y pequeñas, sus piernas, largas y estilizadas, sus tronco, o zona abdominal fina y delgada, una cintura de avispa. Caderas redondas, peor lo verdaderamente malo era… si, el verdadero mal se encontraba entre sus piernas, o mejor dicho NO se encontraba entre ellas.

-¡! –Se oyó un grito de niña que retumbó en toda la casa- ¡¿Qué me pasóóóóó? ¡¿Por qué? ¡¿Cuándo? ¡Soy Chica! ¡No puede ser! –decía mi querido amigo pelirrojo totalmente fuera de sí. No era nada fácil asimilar el hecho de convertirse en mujer de la noche a la mañana- ¡soy chica! ¡Soy chica! ¡Soy chica! ¡Soy Chicaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Mamá! ¡Papá! ¡Quien sea! –dijo todavía eufórico.

-¡¿Qué pasa Izzy? –Preguntaron ambos progenitores- ¡Izzy! … ¿Izzy?

-soy yo, lo juro, pero no sé por que no soy hombre… -dijo ya habiendo recuperado un poco su racionalidad habitual.

-¡pe-pero! ¿Cómo? ¿Dónde? ¿Por qué?

-eso mismo me pregunto yo, pero en realidad no creo que exista una explicación lógica.

-bueno, hijo, es ago impactante verte así pero mientras no sepamos que es lo que pasó, será mejor que trates de continuar con tu vida normal.

-pero mamá, ¡soy actor! ¡¿Cómo voy a hacer una vida normal si ya no soy más un hombre?

- calma, Izzy, por el momento finge que eres hombre. –trató de alentarlo su padre.

-si, si, tienes razón. Me voy a vestir para la reunión con los chicos.

-si Izzy, exacto –dijo su papá sin moverse un milímetro de su lugar.

-… esteee… papá

-si dime hijo

-se que te sonara tonto pero… este… ahora soy chica y tú sabes…

-¡ah! Si, "claro hija" lo siento, vamonos Yoshie.

-este… papá

-si, dime

-"Yoshie" se queda

-¡oh, claro! Lo siento –y el papá apenado se retiró de la habitación, esperó MEDIA HORA afuera y sólo escuchaba: "no, ¡no! No me queda" o cosas por el estilo. Después de **45 minutos** de espera, entró solo para encontrarse de lleno con estas palabras:

-¡estoy muy gorda! –decía desesperada la pelirroja (je, "la pelirroja", je, je)- ¡ninguna camisa me queda!

-cariño a "nuestra hija" no le queda nada de su ropa, los pantalones no suben de los muslos (lógico, las chicas tienen las caderas más anchas, pero a mi buen amigo, mejor dicho amiga, se le olvidó ¬¬) y las camisas no cierran de "esa parte". Al parecer nuestra hija está más desarrollada de la… de los… de… de… de…

-¡ay, dilo mamá! De los pechos, tengo los senos grandes. Creo que demasiado ¬¬.

-¡vaya! Eso sí es un problema… pro que no… usas mis camisas, son más anchas que las tuyas

-¡excelente idea papá! –y salió corriendo a la habitación de sus padres y se puso un conjunto casual de éste, en colores negro y azul. Acto seguido, bajó a desayunar (o almorzar, como prefieras decirle). Y luego se fue.

Cruzó la calle, y corría como alma que lleva el diablo. No quería que se notara que era una delicada chica. Cuando llegó a mi casa (por que si, íbamos a reunirnos en mi casa, pero era la que tenía piscina, si mi casa tiene piscina y la tuya no, mua ja, ja, ja) se quedó "parado" como cinco minutos parado fuera de la puerta, hasta que llegó Joe.

-¡Izzy! ¿Qué haces ahí parado? Toca la puerta

-no… Joe… yo… -dijo Izzy tratando de sonar masculino (que cómico, si pudieran oírlo, ja, ja, ja)

-Izzy ¿te sientes bien? –preguntó Joe al oír su extraño tono de voz

-si, si estoy perfecto si.

-¿Por qué llevas gorra (o cachucha)? A ti no te gusta usarlas (las gorras)

-ah… porque… he… hace calor ¡si, eso! ¡Hace mucho calor!

-pero… Izzy… estamos en otoño…

-¿a si? Ah bueno… pues… yo… tengo calor y ya si –dijo Izzy tratando de poner fin a esa conversación.

-OK… -dijo Joe totalmente extrañado

-¡hola! Pasen –dije servicialmente- lindo conjunto Izzy.

-gracias Matt –dijo "él" tratando de fingir todavía una voz gruesa. En cuanto Tai lo vio, se le revolvió el estómago. Pero no hizo ningún gesto, así la celebración siguió su curso normal, hasta que a Mimi se le ocurrió que debíamos nadar en mi piscina, y bueno, ahí empezaron los problemas-

-¡ay, vamos por favor Matt! ¿Si? –dijo ella mirándome con esos bonitos ojos miel, debo ser honesto, nunca me he podido resistir a esos ojos.

-ah, está bien, -dije rendido ante esa linda mirada- espero que traigan traje de… -no terminé la frase cuando vi que todos sacaban de entre sus bolsas y mochilas (ahora entiendo por que las traían ¬¬) un traje de baño.

-¡no! –gritó Izzy alarmado

-¿Qué sucede Izzy? –preguntó Mimi

-es que yo… no puedo nadar por que…

-¡ah, no trajiste traje! ¡No te preocupes! Matt te puede prestar uno ¿verdad Matt?

-si, claro, no te preocupes Izzy…

-¡no, no ustedes no lo entienden! es que… emmm… ah, Mimi, Sora, Yoley y Kari, vengan un momento por favor –y se llevó alas chicas al baño de abajo (si tengo varios baños, ja, ja, ja)- lo que les voy a mostrar es raro, bizarro, pero sobretodo, prácticamente imposible… -dijo este mientras se quitaba la ropa y dejaba al descubierto sus … senos (¡ay, como me hubiera gustado estar ahí!).

-0.o –todas quedaron impactadas y sin atinar qué decir.

-me convertí en una chica, sucedió de la noche a la mañana, y no sé por que…

-¡eres una chica Izzy-kun! –dijo Kari impactada

-debes de decirlo a todos, será mejor para ti.

-¡NO! No podría…

-pero Sora tiene razón, así te quitarás un peso de encima –dijo Yoley.

-bueno, creo que tiene razón, pero no sé como lo haré, ayúdenme por favor.

-el primer paso es usar ropas de mujer, y da la casualidad que traigo doble traje de baño. –dijo Mimi (doble traje de baño… ¿?)

-¿? –al parecer Izzy pensó igual que yo.

-¿doble traje de baño? –preguntaron todas a la vez.

-bueno, en la tienda, no me pude resistir por cualquiera de los dos así que simplemente los compré los dos –dijo orgullosa.

- ¬¬u.

Así, procedieron a ponerle el traje de baño, que consistía en un conjunto de dos piezas acompañadas por uno de esos pañuelos que se amarran a la cadera, todo de color rosa, con motivos negros y blancos. Todos afuera discutíamos el extraño comportamiento de Izzy cuando Salió Sora, y no explicó que había ocurrido un evento raro y a la vez milagroso (¿?), que por favor no nos burláramos de Izzy, por que si lo hacíamos nos golpearía en nuestra hombría (en el sentido mas doloroso de la palabra). Así, Izzy salió, y lo que vimos fue: a una bella chica curvilínea, de pronunciadas formas y largos cabellos (hasta las rodillas), que nos dejó a todos con la boca abierta.

Lógico nadie dijo nada, y a todos nos gustó la nueva faceta de Izzy, pero ¿Qué sucederá? ¿Tai seguirá aceptando a Izzy? ¿Esto los acercará, o los alejará? Sintonízanos a la misma hora por el mismo canal para…. A no, eso no. Espera y lo sabrás.

Bueno, ya esta, espero que te haya gustado este 1er. Capítulo, recuerden que se aceptan sugerencias, y por fa, déjenme un review que eso me hará muy feliz. Adiosito, y ten cuidado cuando una adivina te diga que ta va a pasar ago, por que… te puede pasar.


	2. Chapter 2 Isabelle

Cap.2

_Bueno, estoy de regreso con otro capitulo, déjenme sus opiniones, y recuerden que no tengo fines de lucro._

-e-e-e-ee-ste… Ho-hola, je –dijo tímidamente.

- o.0 –no atinábamos una sola palabra-… Ho-hola ¿Izzy? –dijo al fin Joe.

-¿c-cómo me veo? –preguntó con inseguridad.

-te ves… tan… eres tan… ¡wow! –dijo Davis con la baba en el hocico.

- emmm… gracias, Davis… -su cara era del color de su cabello.

-Izzy, eres, eres, una chica –dijo Tai

-si, ya lo noté ¬¬ u

-entonces lo que la adivina dijo ayer…

-¡si, se hizo realidad! –dijo Izzy histérico, bueno, histérica.

Así, todos le dijimos diversas cosas sobre su escultural, y bien formada apariencia… Ejemm, bueno, sobre… su apariencia, y "ella" solo nos miraba tan roja como un jitomate. Pero la verdad, yo miraba todo menos su rostro. Sin embargo, noté cómo no dejaba de mirar a Tai, y este no tenía expresión alguna, simplemente no lo creía. Sora nos miraba amenazadoramente, como dándonos a entender, que si decíamos o hacíamos algo indebido, nos iba a ir muuuyyy mal. Por eso, TODOS estábamos calladitos, temiendo por nuestros pen… samientos.

Entonces. Llegó la hora de la piscina (hora que nosotros esperábamos con ansias), y entonces Izzy se quitó ese trapo que llevaba sobre su linda cadera, y dejó al descubierto su bello bikini.

-Izzy, preciosa, tú sabes que YO siempre te he querido mucho, SIEMPRE te he apoyado en todo, yo siempre…

-este… Davis, no coquetees conmigo, no te va a servir

-T-T OK

-Davis no seas lambiscón ¬¬ -decía T.K. con una mirada reprendedora- Izzy, querida, no le hagas caso, es sólo un adolescente…

-este… T.K., mi cara está aquí arriba T_T

-ah si… claro je, je, je, je. :$

-¬¬ u

-y dime Izzy "preciosa" ¿como te ocurrió esto? –pregunté muy serio (¿quien me creería eso?)

-pues… no lo se… desperté esta mañana… así. –dijo mientras señalaba con amabas manos todo su cuerpo

-pues que buen despertar –dijo Davis con un tono totalmente pervertido, todos o vimos feo después; no es que no pensáramos igual que él, pero éramos más discretos (eso creo).

-¡Davis, compórtate! –dijo nuestro reprendedor oficial (si, Joe)

-Gomene Joe.

-¡no te disculpes conmigo, sino con Izzy!

-¡Go- Gomene Izzy-chan!

-¿i-Izzy-chan? –preguntó Izzy con inconformidad

-pues si, era una "ella" ahora, no un "él". –dijo el buen Davis, y todos comenzamos a charlar sobre el acontecimiento, hasta que se escuchó un portazo. Inmediatamente todos supimos de quien se trataba, de mi mamá (dato curioso, en la vida real, mis papas no están divorciados, pero, como mi papá sale mucho, convivo más con mi mamá, a tal grado, que a los diez años ya sabía con qué tonalidades combina mejor el verde, eso me ayudo para esta segunda temporada), pero la novedad era que venía acompañada de mi papá.

-¡hola Matt, T.K.! ¡hola Tai, Sora, Joe, Davis, Kari, Ken, Mimi, Yoley y…! ¿Dónde está Izzy? –preguntó mi mamá

-¡hola linda jovencita! ¿Quién eres tú? –preguntó mi papá

-¿yo? Bueno pues yo soy…. Soy…. Soy… soy…. Izz…

-¡Isabelle! Mi prima Isabelle, ella… viene desde… o… ooo…. ¡Osaka! ¡Si, Osaka! Y está visitándome y me pareció buena idea traerla aquí para que conociera a mis amigos actores ¿no es linda? –dijo Mimi con rapidez

-¡ah, Isa-chan! ¡Hola Isa-chan!

-Ho-hola, señora Ishida –dijo Izzy poco conforme.

-¡eres muy linda! Pero… me parece haber visto esa cara antes… ¿Dónde habrá sido?... ¡ah ya sé! ¡Izzy! Te pareces mucho a Izzy, por cierto ¿Dónde está él? –preguntó la mía madre

-¿Izzy? ¿Izzy? Eehh… ¿Izzy?

-si, Izzy –preguntó esta vez extrañada

-¡aaaahhhhh Izzy!… ¿Izzy? –No se le ocurría ninguna excusa al joven pelirrojo para justificar su ausencia- bueno, verá… Izzy está… -¡Izzy está…! … ¿? –trataba de completar la oración mi mamá con todavía más confusión.

-¡en la Patagonia! ¡Si! En la Patagonia vigilando a su… tía prima… tercera –dijo Davis ¬¬ - si, tía prima tercera

-¡¿tía prima tercera? -preguntaron mis progenitores asustados y confundidos

-si, es que es hija de su… de su… de… ¡voy por jugo! –y el portador del digi-egg del valor y la amistad, se esfumó rumbo a mi cocina.

-… ¿? –claro, mi padres tenían las cosas tan claras como las tendría Patricio Estrella.

-¡no! Él no está en la Patagonia, está en… Nueva York, cuidando de su bis abuelita y, Isabelle vino a… suplantarlo, por… su gran parecido físico con él. –dijo Tai apresuradamente

-(¿¡estás loco!) –preguntó Izzy entre susurros

-(¿tienes un mejor plan?)

-(no, pero…)

-(¡entonces no critiques y adáptate!)

-(está bien) –asintió Izzy sumisamente.

-pues bienvenida, querida Isabelle, al grupo. –dijo mí padre hospitalariamente- y también a mi hogar.

-muchas gracias, señores Ishida, estoy muy agradecida –decía "Isabelle" cortésmente mientras hacia una reverencia. Tai la veía y no podía dejar de suspirar, sus ojos, su sonrisa, su larga cabellera dorada que recordaba al intenso fuego que ardía dentro de él cada vez que veía a Izzy, su cuerpo, no importa si era hombre o mujer, era simplemente perfecto.

La tarde pasó tranquila, y llena de confusión, ideábamos la mejor manera de explicarle al señor Hongo, finalmente decidimos decirle la misma excusa que mis padres, había resultado ser la más coherente, así, al sonar las doce, cada quien fue rumbo a su casa.

Camino a su hogar, Tai pensaba en ella, no podía dejar de hacerlo, pero é no era el único, también T.K. lo hacía… y Davis… y Joe. Lo bueno, es que yo no estaba enamorado de ella… ¿verdad?

_Bueno, este quedó cortito, pero me tardé tres día en escribirlo, y tengo tantas historias que no me doy abasto, espero les haya gustado, y una vez más discúlpenme por lo corto del Cap._

_Saludos a ustedes y a sus tías primas terceras. Chao. _


End file.
